User talk:Matias Arana/archive2
Below is an archive of my talk page from December 23, 2009 to January 8, 2010. Please '''don't edit it, use my current user page instead. ---- Congratulations Just wanted to drop in and say congratulations on setting up, and mainting, and awesome wiki :) Hoping to help as much as possible, but learning the basics of wiki article editing/creating from the beginning, so may take a little while before I can actually help :( Well done, again! --FallenAng3l 15:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Work Load Geez, your work load is epic! Keep it up :) FallenAng3l My Userpage, My Talk 18:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pandora Discovered Yeah it is another site, but its more of a forum. Anyways i didnt know it was spam. but thanks for letting me know and deleting the page.[[User: AkamulbasX|<-7Ap3xPr3d@t0r7->]] 00:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Help with editing image name Hello there! I uploaded a pic called SamsonScorpion.jpg and gave a description before realising that it was actually 2 Scorpions.. Do you have any way to rename the imagine and change the description? Would really appreciate it :) Btw, great job of you managing this wiki ^^ --Immolator39 12:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Deleting image? Thanks for the advice.. although I'm not sure how I can remove the image.. help needed :P --Immolator39 14:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Chritmas, happy holidays, what ever your religious religouis affliation or lack there of, I hope the holidays are full of joy for you and your family--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 15:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello I have a question, are there any pics where the colonel is fighting out on pandora with no exopack. Mickjoedude 22:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) But you saw the part thought, colonel is kinda crazy HA HA :). Mickjoedude 01:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) New Guy Hi I'm ShadowBroker44 and I really like this universe. I have seen the movie twice now and would like to help out on this wiki. I am extremely active on Halopedia and I am an administrator on the Section 8 Wiki. If there is anything you need, or would just like someone else to do, please leave me a message. - Regards [[User:ShadowBroker44|'''ShadowBroker44]] (TALK) 04:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Dozer and hell truck The bulldozer is not the hell truck. In the movie the hell trucks are seen in the beginning transporting ore from the mine to hells gate one drives by jake after he exits the shuttle the Bulldozer is seen halfway through the movie there are 4 bulldozing trees and creating a path Final Battle Hi! Cool wiki. I've added a complete page for the final battle, but saw after I was finished that there was an entry under Battle of Pandora. Both articles have more or less the same information, but I think an infobox format makes it easier to read. Is some kind of a merge/redirect in order? Warpoet 16:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *I wanted to make a suggestion on this. Id say keep The Final Battle page but rename it to something like 'The Assault on the Tree of Souls' CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 22:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, i dont have any other ideas if you dont like the 'The Assault on the Tree of Souls'. Ill try and think of another one but I thought that summarised it properly anyway. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 23:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Thats ones not bad but personally Id disagree as although the RDA didnt reach the Tree of Souls it was the main focus of the battle and the main objective. Plus some of the fighting took place one the ground which is kind of outside the mountain range as they are floating in the sky. The fact that the RDA never reached the tree why it was a Pandoran victory *Also, wouldnt a better name for The Destruction of The Hometree be 'The Fall of Hometree'. What do you think? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 23:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Vandalised Article Hello, just letting you know that the article on Colonel Quaritch has been vandalised.. might need to do some cleanup once you get online.. --Immolator39 14:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Neytiri Sisters Matias - watch the movie again, and you'll see Neytiri's sister with her. Don't correct when you're wrong. :so your saying she does have 2 sisters?? -Avatar- 01:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::2 sisters! I thought she only had one. how do you know its not just a friend? Tsmukan No, I never said she had 2 sisters, another user said that, he said that because two Na'vis were with her, they were her sisters. It is confirmed she has ONE sisters, not two. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Stingbat/tetrapteron Im new here and still in the process of learning how to create new articles inside of certain file trees. I this case inside the creatures section. I intended to create a Tetrapteron articles, which is in the Activist survival guide. After digging a bit on how to do that I found out that the picture for the Stingbat is actually the picture for the Tetrapteron, which has an almost identical photo in the survival guide. I'm sure you would be able to edit that long before i figure out how. JayBO 00:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I made a mistake when I attempted to make a new article, I accidentaly made a new category in creatures, and I am not sure how to delete it. I made a new article using the NEW ARTICLE button that I was blind to earlier. my new question is how do I add it to the creatures page? JayBO 05:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) heres the page http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tetrapteron&redirect=no JayBO 06:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Centauri System if you could please make a link for Alpha Centauri System which i have made (http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Centauri_System) on the locations page please. its one of the things i don't know how to do yet. CSS in style sheets vs hard-coded The various infobox templates on this wiki do lots of hard-coding of background colours. E.g. background: } crops up a lot. This has two problems: firstly, as no text colour is specified you can get black on black if you're using a different skin to the default (I use Monobook), which means that the infobox fails in its task of providing info; secondly, if someone decides to change the colour they have to go through every single instance replacing it. The solution to both of these is to use CSS classes. In fact, MediaWiki:Common.css already has a class for infoboxes, but it's not being used. Would you be able to update the infobox templates to use it (or to prod the other sysop if that's more his line of edits)? OrbFu 21:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Matias arana 10 I'm new to wiki editing, but have made some extensive additions to the Avatar Program page. I've added sections on the creation, maturation of, and linking to the Avatars. I have used the movie (three 3D sittings so far!) and James Camerons original Avatar scriptment for reference. All other information is fictional but likely given the requirements to actually build and control an Avatar body. I'm a scientist by profession (geologist), comment/questions welcome! I can write page chunks for the exopack breathing apparatus and other itesm, but currently lack the "Create Page" option. Cheers, WinterDrake User:winterdrake Profile Hi,this wiki has been doing great. Thanks to you people can have a great wiki to learn about Avatar. I've seen this movie only 3 times so far and want to see it again. I plan on staying on this wiki for a long time. I also had a question about how to change my profile picture. If you can let me kmow that would be great.--Sky0 17:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the vandalism policy on this wiki is, but I think I'm supposed to report it, so... has been vandalizing the Great Leonopteryx article. Please give him/her a vandalism warning. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] :EDIT: And so has . And . Anemonid I saw that you removed a reference from the Anemonid why did you do this? It would be nice if you used the Summary text...--Calles 21:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) can you tell me how to properly show sources as i am not sure what to do, and by the way your wiki is really cool -thank you Moebius-cam 21:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Moebius-cam 21:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Jake sully pic I photoshopped a picture I have, making a half and half profile view of both Jake and Avatar Jake. I wanted to know if you wanted to put it on his page anywhere. I really think I blended it well. http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jakehalfandhalf.jpg what do you think? :great work mate :) yeah i think it should be on his page it would be good :)-Avatar- 06:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice work! We can add it to the Personality and Traits section from the Jake Sully article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Shweet thanks JayBO 16:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Profile Picture Please tell me how to put a picture on display next to my name like you have Name:Tsmukan :Are you talking about an avatar? If you do, go to to the section Avatar, upload your image, save it, and done. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks big help! Tsmukan But how do you change the size of the avatar? Neytirifay151 :The avatar will always be that square. If you have a bigger image, crop it on other design program to make it fit. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) But mine is smaller than the box! Neytirifay151 :Oh, maybe if you give me your image I can see what I can do. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got the same problem! I'll try send you mine Tsmukan if you can help send it back to me. thanks. Tsmukan :There's no link... --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) There was Tsmukan File:847612neytirisully.jpg there's the link! :Where? It is a red link. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes Tsmukan Is there something wrong with a red link. Tsmukan :-_- Yeah, it takes you nowhere. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) never mind, a half sized avatar will have to do. thanks nevertheless Tsmukan quote of the week will the quote of the week be making a return to the main page? If it will I would like to nominate "'There are many dangers on Pandora, and one of the subtlest is that you may come to love it too much'" -Dr. Grace Augustine If it was taken down because of the lack of room then I understand, but I thought that it was a great main page item. JayBO 17:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we took it because of the lack of room, as we added the box office section. But it is planned to come back, when the final box office is announced, probably on April, it depends on how well the movie goes. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 18:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ah ok, thanks for the heads up JayBO 18:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi. Just wanted to ask you that would there happen to be an IRC channel for the users of avatar wiki? I'm asking because there has been a couple times when I just needed to make a quick comment to someone and didn't feel that it would justify the use of the article's talk pages. Sometimes it's just so much simpler to call out the person you need to talk to via a chat room (and you get noticed more easily =). --LuckyMan 22:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've never used an IRC, so I don't now how that works :S That's something only an admin can do? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyone can do it (just pick up channels name and network you want it in). It's not related to wikia if that's what you mean by admin. It's a program used for instant messaging between a bunch of people (in the same channel). To me it just seems like a natural extension to everything as I use it frequently. But I'm guessing there isn't a channel then. I would suggest the use of IRC though, if there's users around who use it anyway. --LuckyMan 22:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Just tell me how :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::First you have to download a client (e.g mIRC http://www.mirc.com/ it's a shareware but the only inconvenience is a small 30 second add after the 30 day period) fire it up and connect to a network (Quakenet and Ircnet are probably the most popular ones). Then you just join a channel and start chatting. That's it in a nutshell. I checked from quakenet and channel #Avatar_wiki seems to be free (of course this is just one possible name). That's it in a nutshell. There are some webchats which allow you to join to those channels using a browser, but of course there are always some limitations with those. Wikipedias IRC or mIRC -articles can give info too. ::::EDIT. Here's a link to one of those webchats. It might be a good way to get a quick tour of what's it like. --LuckyMan 23:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::On mIRC.com you click download or register? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Download. :::::EDIT. There's a good setup guide if you decide to give it a try. Only difference is that at the "IRC Network" drop down box, choose "Quakenet" and on the drop down box below that choose "Quakenet random server". Then, when prompted with the channel list screen write the channels name "Avatar_wiki". I left my client online to that channel so that if you decide to try it, you'll know that you're in the right channel. --LuckyMan 23:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Thanks :) Right now the program is downloading, but I think I have to do it again, as it says it will take 7 hours :S Is that normal? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 00:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll be downloading this too, so please keep the progress posted on avaiable channels and such. JayBO 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: btw shadow, its a 2meg file, took me 10 seconds, yes somthing is wrong 10 seconds? Lol I'll try again. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 00:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The channel stays reserved as long as I stay there (though it's very unlikely that someone should happen to want a channel with that exact name), so no need to worry about that. And if more people join the channel we can get a bot that'll keep it reserved. Personally I think that if the active members of wiki gather there, it would benefit the wiki as a whole. --LuckyMan 16:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm still learning all that stuff now, it's pretty complicated :S Maybe if you help me create those things it will be better :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, just say where you need help in. --LuckyMan 16:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::All...? Lol, what is a bot? How do you enter a channel? All those stuff :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You enter a channel by typing /j #channelname in the text field or by opening the channel list screen (third icon from the left. The one with "#" markings) and typing the channel name there. Of course you have to be connected to Quakenet before you can join a channel at there (the setup guide that I pasted before helps at that). A bot is like this. ::::::EDIT. Sorry, it seems that the newest version or mIRC has a bit different style of selecting the network to use than what it's described in that manual. I was just going by my memory and those pics. It's still in the same place in v.6.35 (Under mIRC Options screen that comes when you open mIRC connect > servers). From there you have to scroll the list down and doubleclick "Quakenet". Then highlight "Random server" and push the Select-button. Now just press Ok and hit the lightning icon to connect to a server. After that the channel list screen comes up and you can enter the channel name there and hit "Ok". Of course, remember to fill in the nickname box (name and email are required but you can put anything in those boxes) --LuckyMan 16:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sucess, I am in the channel JayBO 17:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) how do you use it? :See here. I got told today by an anonymous user to join the Easingwold IRC. I don't know why this guy is posting this on Avatar Wiki but I went on and nobody was on all day. Tsmukan Organization Hello, I am assuming that your the administrator on this wiki. Anyway I thought that it would be a lot easier to view all the users on this wiki if you create a category for users. For example, let's say a new user shows up on this wiki. On the bottom of the page where it says category you can put Users so it can be more organized and easier to see all of the users on this wiki. If you have any problem please let me know. Also, it would be nice if you had a Welcome Template so you could greet new users. --Tannerv95 03:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can see the users on , and adding all the users into a category will be a useless hard work, as there are thousands of users. And there is a welcome template, everyone gets one in its talk page, even you received one, check your talk page. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 03:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Here, I don't know how to block a vandal or undo his/her edits, so I thought i would report him/her to you: Here's his IP address. 72.28.41.170 Draginfli 01:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll block him for a couple of weeks. Just for the record, anyway, only admins can block. -[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) New vandel 76.24.25.144 JayBO 20:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, already block him for 2 weeks, and deleted his article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 20:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) you are a wiki god. you should make a habit of hoping into IRC. :) JayBO 20:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That Draginfli dude was asking how to get into the IRC. TSmukan